La double âme du Phénix
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur Ikki et Shun! Ikki ne s'appelle pas Ikki, mais Akina. Shun est venu au monde accompagné d'un frère jumeau qui n'a pas survécu à la naissance. (SUSPENDUE)
1. Perdre mon innocence et devenir un autre

La double âme du Phénix

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: UA + Family + Romance + M-PREG

Couple: A deviner!

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi!

Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées du personnage principal.

Les phrases en gras sont les pensées du personnage principal n°2

Les phrases en italiques et gras sont le faite que les personnages chantent

Résumé: Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur Ikki et Shun! Ikki ne s'appelle pas Ikki, mais Akina. Shun est venu au monde accompagné d'un frère jumeau qui n'a pas survécu à la naissance. (Résumé pourri, mais pas d'autres idées, sorry!)

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous! Je republie mon histoire car j'ai remarqué de nombreuses fautes lors de sa première publication! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture.***

Chapitre 1: Perdre mon innocence et devenir un autre

POV?

 _Grand sœur n'avait pas réussie. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait fait tout son possible pour échanger ma place contre la sienne. J'avais peur, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle garde comme dernier souvenir l'image d'un petit garçon faible._

 _Raté…_

 _Les larmes avaient roulé sur mes joues, Grand sœur m'avait pris dans mes bras, me chuchotant au creux de l'oreille qu'on se retrouva, qu'on sera toujours frère et sœur. Mais que je devais être fort, faire de mon mieux et ne jamais perdre espoir._

 _Doucement, avec regrets, j'avais quitté ses bras pour monter dans le bus qui allait m'amener au port. Mon lieu d'entraînement n'est pas accessible par les airs, il faut s'y rendre par la voie marine. Je me souviens de m'être dirigé vers le fond du bus où j'avais fais signe à ma sœur lorsque le bus avait démarré._

 _J'avais mal au cœur, mais j'avais gardé espoir qu'on se reverra._

 _J'avais 7 ans. J'étais tellement naïf à l'époque._

 _Hyoga était assit à côté de moi, essayant de me réconforter. J'étais faible, j'avais le pressentiment que la durée de mon entraînement serait un véritable enfer pour l'enfant innocent que j'étais._

 _Et j'avais raison._ _Guilty, mon maître, ne fut pas des plus tendres, ni des plus chaleureux. Mille fois, j'aurais pu sombrer dans la folie, mais mille fois j'arrivais à rester sain d'esprit. Et vivant._

 _Qui arriva à m'apporter un peu de joie de vivre, cette étincelle d'espoir? Je devais ma survie sur l'Ile grâce à la tendresse d'une deuxième grande sœur. Son nom? Esmeralda._

 _Chaque jour qui passait, elle voyait que je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Que je n'étais plus l'enfant empli d'insouciance, de joie de vivre et d'innocence que j'avais été en arrivant. Mon côté innocent n'était pas encore mort, mais il n'était presque plus présent._

 _Je comprenais pourquoi Tatsumi disait que personne n'était jamais revenu vivant de cette île maudite. Si on avait la chance de survivre au froid, à la faim, à la soif, au manque de sommeil et aux coups cent fois plus violents que les précédents, on finissait par perdre notre âme, voir notre humanité._

 _Mon maître voulait m'enseigner à haïr les gens, à haïr ma sœur qui avait été lâche de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour prendre ma place. À haïr mes futurs adversaires pour pouvoir les tuer sans la moindre hésitation._

 _Mais je me refusais à haïr les autres ce qui rendait Maître Guilty fou furieux._

 _Combien de fois m'avait-il répété que la bonté, la miséricorde, la générosité, la pureté, la pitié, la douceur et l'Amour étaient des sentiments qui n'avaient pas leur place sur l'Ile de la Reine Morte? Que je ne devais éprouver aucune hésitation à tuer mon adversaire? Cent fois? Mille fois? Dix mille fois? Un million de fois? Je l'ignore._

 _Mais j'ai compris la leçon le jour où il tua Esmeralada, ma seule amie, sous mes yeux. J'étais effondré. Je n'avais rien pu faire, j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger._

 _Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Savait-il qu'Esmeralda m'empêchait de sombrer dans les abimes qu'il voulait que j'accueille à bras ouverts? Lorsque j'ai rejoint Esmeralda, elle avait murmuré que je réussirais à devenir Chevalier avant de rendre son dernier soupir._

 _Je n'avais pas entendu mon maître s'avancer, mais ses mots restèrent gravés dans ma tête comme au fer rouge._

-Idiot, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte. Si tu n'avais pas retenu ton coup…

 _À cet instant précis la haine s'était emparé totalement de moi. J'oubliais tout jusqu'à mon nom. Ce jour-là mon innocence mourut pour de bon. Intensifiant mon Cosmos au plus haut point, le sang et le cœur battant de haine, j'ai tué mon Maître d'un seul et unique coup de poing. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, pas une larme n'a roulé sur mes joues._

 _Mon ancien moi était mort._

 _J'étais enfin libre…_

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de « Différent, vraiment? ». Depuis le temps que je rêvais de l'écrire! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite rewien à la fin, d'accord? Merci bien, bisous!***

2


	2. Dérober l'armure d'or

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! Sinon avez-vous devinez de qui il s'agit?***

Chapitre 2: Dérober l'armure d'or

POV?

 _J'avais regardé le corps sans vie de l'homme qui fut mon maître pendant 4 ans. Je n'éprouvais rien. Seule la haine brûlait en moi. Me détournant du corps de cet homme, je m'étais avancé vers celui d'Esmeralda._

 _La prenant délicatement dans mes bras, j'avais quitté cet endroit afin de l'enterrer ailleurs. Je m'étais rappelé de l'endroit où elle aimait observer la mer, je m'y étais dirigé. D'un seul coup de pied dans le sol un trou s'était formé. Il était assez profond pour que j'y dépose Esmeralda, ce que je fis avec la plus grande douceur car durant 4 ans elle avait fait son possible pour que je ne sombre pas._

 _Toujours à genoux, j'avais rebouché le trou où ma seule amie reposera pour l'éternité. Me relevant, laissant le vent jouer avec mes cheveux, je ne pleurais pas. J'en étais incapable._

-Pardon Esmeralda. avais-je murmuré en guise de prière.

 _Me redressant, je m'étais détourné de la tombe de mon amie, mais je ne l'abandonnais pas. J'étais juste parti pour cueillir les fleurs qu'elle m'avait montré quelques jours avant sa mort ainsi que lui sculpté lui croix._

 _Une fois ces deux tâches faites, j'avais pris la résolution de m'entraîner seul car je ne possédais pas encore d'attaques à l'effigie de ma constellation. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais jamais je n'ai abandonné. Durant deux ans et 6 mois d'entraînement intensif sans le moindre repos, j'étais désormais digne de porter l'armure du Phénix._

 _Une fois prêt, je m'étais dirigé vers le lieu où reposait mon armure, pour la récupérer il fallait que je me batte contre Jango. Quelques Chevaliers Noirs tentèrent de m'arrêter, mais ils comprirent que j'étais beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux. Même les quatre Seigneurs Chevaliers Noirs (Cygne Noir, Andromède Noir, Pégase et Dragon Noir) n'ont su me battre._

 _Jango ne fut pas difficile à vaincre. Il mourut d'une crise cardiaque après avoir reçu l'Illusion du Phénix. Lorsque l'urne de l'armure s'ouvrit et que cette dernière me revêtit, l'effet produit m'avait procuré une immense fierté. J'avais réussi._

 _En retournant me reposer, j'ignorais qu'une surprise de taille m'attendait le lendemain dans l'après-midi. En venant me recueillir sur la tombe d'Esmeralda, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant les Chevaliers Noirs me demandant de devenir leur Chef._

 _Dois-je dire que j'étais flatté par cette demande que j'ai accepté?_

 _Lors de mon réveil, j'avais reçu une missive du Sanctuaire me demandant d'être l'émissaire. Avais-je répondu à la lettre du Grand Pope? Quelle importance?_

 _Avec les Chevaliers Noirs, j'avais élaborais un plan. Je n'avais que faire de la demande du Sanctuaire, même si la lettre était signée de la main du Grand Pope._

 _J'étais peut-être plus jeune que les Chevaliers Noirs, mais j'étais leur Chef. Ils me devaient obéissance. Retourner au Japon ne fut pas un problème. Entrer à l'intérieur du Mont Fuji non plus._

-Restez ici. avais-je ordonné aux quatre Chevaliers Noirs. En dérobant l'armure d'or les autres Chevaliers voudront la récupérer, ils viendront ici.

-Bien Maître. avaient-ils accepté mon ordre.

 _Quitter le Mont Fuji pour me rendre vers le lieu où aura lieu le Tournoi Intergalactique ne fut pas difficile. Il suffisait de suivre les gens qui s'y rendait en voiture ou à vélo._

 _Dans un coin sombre du bâtiment, j'observe ceux que j'appelais « Mes camarades » et ma sœur se battre. Il ne fut pas difficile de localiser Akina car elle est la seule femme à porter un masque._

 _Un fin sourire moqueur étire mes lèvres en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit._

-Jamais, je n'abandonnerai! J'suis pas comme vous, j'suis pas une mauviette!°

 _Les combats de Seiya contre Geki puis contre_ _Shiryû furent intéressants. Ainsi si on atteint le Chevalier du Dragon en plein cœur il meurt pour de bon. Comme il peut revenir à la vie si le Chevalier qui a provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque atteint la griffe droite dans le dos de Shiryû._

 _Le combat de Hyoga contre Ichi fut facile à deviner pour savoir qui allait gagner de celui qui allait perdre._

 _Le combat de ma sœur contre Jabu fut amusant à voir. Ma sœur provoqua Jabu a essayé de l'attaquer. Le défiant sur le faite qu'il serait incapable de trouver une idée pour lui porter un coup sans que sa chaîne n'intervienne._

 _Je ne comprends pas à quoi elle joue, mais cela n'est pas important. Pourtant, je sens qu'elle pourrait facilement mettre KO son adversaire. Je n'écoute pas leur conversation, mais je vois bien que la chaîne de ma sœur a senti ma présence puisqu'elle "inscrivit" AXIA._

 _Voilà Seiya et_ _Shiryû qui arrivent. Je ne serai pas étonné si le Chevalier du Dragon a découvert mon identité. Ou plutôt mon ancien nom._

 _La chaîne d'Andromède pointa vers l'urne de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire où je me trouve actuellement. Ma sœur prit la parole et, cette fois, je l'entends._

-Mes chaînes sont dans une tension extrême. Je n'avais jamais vu ça! Ce Chevalier dégage une Cosmos-Energie très hostile!

 _Je ne peux voir l'expression de son visage, mais je devine qu'elle est légèrement effrayée. Akina reprit la parole._

-Non. Plus encore, ce que je ressens…C'est de la haine! Comme si Phénix n'était rempli que de haine!

 _Bingo, chère sœur. C'est exact, le seul sentiment qui m'anime est bel et bien la haine. Ce sentiment si sombre que j'ai mis du temps à admettre. Mais tu ne me reconnais pas, tu vas apprécier la surprise._

-C'est incroyable. entendis-je Shiryû prendre la parole. As-tu déjà ressenti autant d'hostilité chez une seule et même personne, Seiya? Il serait revenu de l'Enfer, lui, l'Ange de Pureté…

 _Les chaînes tremblent, elles ont envie de m'attaquer. Qu'attends-tu, chère sœur? Laisse tes chaînes m'attaques…_

-C'est la limite! prévient-elle ses camarades. Mes chaînes ne tiennent plus en place, elles veulent attaquer, la haine de cet homme est trop forte!

 _Ça y est. Elles m'attaquent._

-Je ne peux plus les retenir! cria ma sœur.

-Attends, Akina! crièrent Pégase et Dragon. Tu ne sais pas que le Chevalier Phénix, c'est Shun!

-QUOI?! hurla-t-elle de surprise.

 _Sa chaîne dont l'extrémité est un cercle s'enroule autour de mon poignet droit. Je ne bouge pas, ne prononce pas un mot. Tournant légèrement la tête vers_ _Shiryû, elle lui demanda ce qu'il vient de dire. Apparemment, elle est en état de choc._

-J'ai dis que Phénix et Shun sont la même personne. répéta _Shiryû plus calmement._

-C'est impossible…murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en reportant son attention sur moi. Ça ne peut être mon frère, mon doux petit frère°.

 _Je retins une grimace de dégout face au qualificatif qu'Akina vient d'employer. Le fait-elle exprès? Ne voit-elle pas que je ne suis pas LUI?_

 _Bien que mon poignet droit soit entravé par la chaîne d'Andromède, cela ne m'empêche pas de porter une attaque sur ma sœur qui recula sur la violence de mon coup qui fit exploser la protection de son épaulière, lui blessant l'épaule à sang, mais la blessure n'est pas grave._

-Méfie-toi Akina! crièrent de nouveau Dragon et Pégase. Shun a changé, ce n'est plus celui que nous connaissions!

 _Portant mon index gauche sous mon masque, je le relève, révélant mon visage._

-Tu es pathétique, Akina. Toi qui te disais garçon manqué, tu te comporte comme ces femmes que tu méprisais par le passé.°

-Ce comportement ne te correspond pas, Shun°. entendis-je la voix de Mlle Kido à ma gauche. Où est l'enfant innocent que tu étais, il y a six ans?°

 _Tournant la tête vers elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres._

-Que crois-tu, Miss? Que je te dois obéissance? Alors que tu es vis dans le luxe depuis ta naissance, aimant nous martyriser, nous, pauvres orphelins sans familles? pris-je la parole, arrogant. Et puis cessez tous de m'appeler Shun!°

-Comment oses-tu t'adresser à Mlle de la sorte, petit insolent!? cria Tatsumi, outré.

-Qui es-tu, Chevalier, si tu n'es pas Shun? me demande Mlle Saori en se levant de son siège.

 _Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres, posant ma main gauche sur mon cœur, je m'incline de façon faussement respectueuse._

-Je me nomme Yami Chevalier du Phénix.°

-Non…entendis-je un murmure étouffé.°

 _Je sais qui a murmuré ce mot, inutile de regarder la personne qui a murmuré. Me retournant et sans la moindre hésitation, j'attaque Akina qui ne fit aucuns gestes pour m'arrêter ou pour se défendre. Elle retomba tête la première, formant une petite mare de sang. Pathétique…_

-Tu es devenue ridicule, Akina. Toi qui n'avais pas peur de te battre contre les garçons lorsque tu nous protégeais. Toi, le garçon manqué de l'orphelinat. Toi qui avais juré à qui voulait t'entendre que jamais tu ne te laisserais marcher sur les pieds par un garçon. Regarde-toi, chère sœur, comme tu es devenue faible.°

 _Alors que j'allais lui porter le coup de grâce, je sens que des bras me retiennent mon bras gauche. La chaîne d'Akina n'entrave plus les mouvements de mon bras droit. Tournant la tête vers l'origine du blocage, je vois Jabu, agrippant mon bras des siens._

 _Contrairement à Jabu et aux autres, je ne suis peut être pas très musclé, mais cela n'est pas une faiblesse de ma part, son corps est ainsi fait. Mieux tromper ses adversaires en les laissant penser qu'ils sont plus forts que moi._

-Pas si vite! prit la parole le Chevalier de la Licorne. L'adversaire d'Akina, ici, c'est moi! Tu n'as pas à intervenir. Ne t'en mêle pas!

 _D'un simple geste du bras que Jabu "évite", mon bras est libéré._

-Tu veux combattre le premier qui se présente…Intéressant. Je serai dont ton premier adversaire, Chevalier Phénix…

 _Mais Jabu ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'écroula sans comprendre qu'il n'avait pas esquivé mon attaque._

 _À peine que la Licorne tomba à terre qu'apparut Nachi Chevalier du Loup, mon adversaire selon le tirage. Je l'écoute, yeux clos, mais il ignore à quoi il s'attend._

-Tu prétends avoir connu l'Enfer…demande-je avant de soupirer. Pff.

 _Puis ouvrant les yeux, je fixe durement mon adversaire, reprenant la parole._

-Très bien, Chevalier du Loup! Mais prépare-toi à découvrir l'Enfer, le vrai!

 _Lui lançant ma plus puissante attaque sans émettre le moindre son, je vois Nachi perdre son assurance pour laisser place à un visage livide, effrayé. Non, terrorisé._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? se demande Seiya, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne comprends pas…Shun s'est contenté de le regarder pendant quelques secondes.

 _Shiryû est muet de stupeur. De terreur, peut-être? Non, je ne lis que de la stupeur dans son regard._

-Ne cherche pas Seiya, son âme n'est plus, je l'ai détruite en mille morceaux. répondis-je en fermant les yeux tout en posant mon doigt sur le front de Nachi, le poussant légèrement.

 _Nachi tomba au sol sans reprendre connaissance. Faisant face à Akina, Seiya,_ _Shiryû_ _et Hyoga, je les fixe un à un._

-Qui sera le prochain? Seiya, Shiryû ou bien Hyoga? à moins que vous ne préfériez vous battre tous en même temps. Le résultat sera de toute façon le même, car c'est la mort qui vous attend.

 _J'aperçois le petit sourire de Hyoga. Vraisemblablement, il ne m'en croit pas capable. Ou alors il frime. Qu'importe._

-Attendez, Maître! me parvient la voix de l'un des Chevaliers Noirs qui m'accompagnent. Inutile de vous salir les mains! Laissez-nous nous occuper de ces minables. Hé, hé, hé…

-Mais…crièrent ma sœur et le Cygne d'une même voix surprise.

-Impossible! poursuit Shiryû.

-Qui…cria Seiya.

-Il y a cinq Phénix?! crièrent-ils en chœur.

 _En effet, mes "ombres" se trouvent derrière moi. Sans attendre un mot de ma part, ils prirent leur envol afin de se placer derrière ma sœur et ses compagnons._

-Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger! prit la parole l'un d'eux se trouvant derrière le Chevalier du Dragon (l'autre se trouve derrière Seiya).

-Se laisser si facilement surprendre…Ha, ha…Si nous l'avions voulu, vous serez déjà morts! (un dernier derrière Hyoga).

-Vous n'êtes que des minables Chevaliers de bronze…Hé, hé, hé (le cinquième se trouvant derrière Akina).

-Mais…alors vous êtes…murmura Akina en se tenant l'épaule que j'ai blessé.

-Ça suffit! crie-je, furieux de leur intervention. Qui vous a demandé d'intervenir?!

-Mais, Maître ils doivent …prit la parole l'une de mes "ombres", voulant s'expliquer.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me débarrasser d'eux! l'interrompis-je, sèchement, en remettant une mèche de cheveux dans mon dos. Contentez-vous de faire ce qui était convenu!

-Ça y est, nous l'avons déjà fait…m'apprit mon "ombre".

-Bien, inutile de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Oui! approuvent mes "ombres".

 _Lançant un regard circulaire à Akina et aux autres Chevaliers de bronze, je prononce ma dernière phrase à leur intention._

-Sachez que je ne réponds plus au nom de Shun, mais de Yami. J'espère pour vous que vous ne l'oublierez pas.

 _Puis posant mon attention à ma sœur, je lui dis ces mots._

-Le corps de l'un est mort, mais pas son âme. Le corps de Shun est désormais mien.

 _Puis je partis, prenant mon envol tel le Phénix…_

 _Mission accomplie._

°Chères lectrices/ Chers lecteurs, je tiens à vous préciser que certaines phrases se trouvent dans les mangas n°2 et n°3 de Saint Seiya dont certaines ont été un tout petit peu modifiées pour qu'elles collent avec l'histoire!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a complé! J'avoue que l'idée que Shun soit né avec un jumeau mort-né me posait un tantinet problème…Comme pour expliquer le pourquoi Shun est-il devenu un jeune garçon fort différent de ce qu'il était quand il était enfant! Mais j'ai trouvé la solution! Avez-vous comprit laquelle est-ce?***

 ***En vous remerciant chaleureusement! Ps: N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plaît!***

 **Ps n°2: Le troisième chapitre ne présentera pas le combat de Yami face à sa sœur et aux amis de cette dernière, non plus la Guerre Sainte contre le Sanctuaire, ni celle à Asgard et encore moins celle face à Hadès! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Yami ou Shun en fera mention!**


	3. Si mes larmes tombent

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 3** **ème** **chapitre de « Différent, vraiment? ». Comme promis, c'est à vous de deviner si c'est Shun ou Yami qui est présent. Je vous rassure, il y a un petit indice facile à trouver! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 3: Si mes larmes tombent

POV?

 _Je me vois entrain de me battre contre Hyoga puis je lui envoie l'Illusion du Phénix. Son cri de terreur pure me fait mal au cœur, mais je n'arrive pas à me réveiller de ce cauchemar._

 _Mon combat contre mes amis et ma sœur, l'intervention de l'armure d'or alors que je combattais Seiya, ma défaite contre Pégase, le Mont Fuji qui se réveille m'engloutissant. Ma résurrection puis mes combats contre Dante Chevalier d'argent du Chien des Enfers (qui fut éliminé par Grande sœur, enfin de compte) et Capella du Cocher (aussi un Chevalier d'argent)._

 _J'aperçois une mèche de cheveux. Impossible…Et pourtant, il n'y a pas de doute possible. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas combattu Akina et nos amis, ce n'est pas moi qui suis intervenu lors du combat de ma sœur contre les Chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux et de la Vierge._

 _Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ai aidé Seiya en combattant à ses côtés, la Guerre Sainte à Asgard…Je n'y ai pas participé. Ni celle contre Poséidon, encore moins celle contre Hadès qui prit possession de mon corps. Même celles contre Eris et Artémis, je ne m'en rappelle pas._

 _Tous ces combats…_

 _Tous ces morts…_

 _Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court, des larmes amères roulant le long de mes joues, le cœur battant à m'en faire mal. Portant mes mains à hauteur de mon visage, je ressens un violent haut-le-cœur. Ce sont pourtant les miennes et pourtant c'est Yami qui a semé la mort, pas moi…_

 _Même si je sais cette vérité, cela fait quand même de moi un assassin. A quels moments eu-je droit à être moi-même? Je ne m'en rappelle pas._

 _Quittant mon lit puis ma chambre, je me dirige vers les escaliers que je descends en silence afin de ne pas réveiller Akina et les autres. Surtout que j'ignore l'heure qu'il est._

 _Arrivé au salon, j'aperçois le piano à queue. Il semblerait que Tatsumi est oublié de tirer les rideaux, c'est une bonne chose. Grâce à la douce lumière de la lune, je peux me diriger vers l'instrument sans risques._

 _M'installant, je soulève le couvercle pour ensuite poser mes doigts sur les touches. D'après Akina, je serai né avec un don. Celui de jouer de n'importe quels instruments sans avoir eu le moindre cours. Comme Mozart._

 _M'installant face à l'instrument, je laisse mes doigts se poser sur les touches. Après quelques secondes, je me mis à chanter le plus doucement. J'ai besoin de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Et la musique m'a toujours aidé._

 _ **Le masque est tombé  
Le miroir brisé  
**_

 _Cela ne fait que 3 semaines que je suis redevenu moi-même._

 _Moi, Shun. Qu'est devenu Yami? Il n'a pas disparu, il dort au plus profond de mon être._

 _ **Qui peut me regarder  
Sans me juger?  
**_

 _L'autre jour, j'ai voulu m'excuser envers Nachi, mais ma seule vue l'a terrifié._

 _J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait attaqué avec l'Illusion du Phénix, mais mon jumeau mort à la naissance, mais il ne voulut pas m'écouter, que je ne devais pas l'approcher, me traitant de monstre._

 _ **Je me moque, moque**_

 _ **Moque, moque**_

 _Les mots de Nachi me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur._

 _Blessé, j'avais quitté son appartement en courant. Où mes pas m'ont conduit? Étrangement, ils m'ont amenés à l'orphelinat où nous avions tous vécus avant que Mr Kido ne nous amène chez lui._

 _ **Moque des gens**_

 _ **Qui tendent la main et la reprennent  
**_

 _Pendant combien de temps ai-je pleuré, maudissant ma naissance? Je l'ignore, mais je me rappelle d'être tombé endormi. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, le premier visage que j'ai vu était celui de Kiki._

 _Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais l'apprenti de Mû ne m'avait pas regardé avec crainte ou dégout, seul le soulagement luisait dans son regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _Sourire que j'étais incapable de lui rendre…_

 _Non, jamais je ne pourrais haïr la femme qui m'a donné la vie. Mais savait-elle qu'en mourant Yami prendrait possession de mon corps en m'éveillant à la haine?_

 _Je pense que non, pour elle ce fut une déchirure de perdre l'un de ses bébés._

 _ **Je n'entends que le silence  
Je ne vois que la distance  
**_

 _Mes larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues, s'écrasant sur mes mains ou bien sur les touches du piano._

 _ **Sourire**_

 _ **Me sentir  
**_

 _Où est ma place? Puis-je continuer cette vie qui n'est pas la mienne?_

 _ **Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir  
**_

 _Lorsque je porte mon armure (puis-je seulement dire que c'est la mienne?), je perds la notion du temps qui passe et des évènements qui peuvent se passer. Je ne peux me présenter sous le nom de Shun Chevalier du Phénix._

 _ **J'ai envie de m'enfuir**_

 _ **Là où tu pourras m'emporter  
**_

 _Avant, j'étais surnommé par les femmes qui dirigeaient l'orphelinat l'Ange de Pureté. Je ne mérite plus ce surnom._

 _Je voudrais tellement m'enfuir. Mais pour aller où?_

 _Je suis trop lâche pour me donner la mort et puis Yami m'en empêchera de tenter à mes jours. Ou plutôt_ _NOS_ _jours!_

 _ **M'aider à écrire à une autre histoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
**_

 _Quelle âme amie ou inconnue pourrait m'aider? Une personne qui pourrait me comprendre, m'aider à sortir de cette tempête intérieure dont je suis incapable de sortir seul?_

 _ **Je n'pourrais plus attendre  
**_

 _J'ai peur…Yami a peut-être changé, il aide Akina et nos amis dans chaque combat pour sauver Athéna. Mais il me fait peur._

 _ **Si mes larmes tombent  
Si mes larmes tombent  
**_

 _Et moi dans tout ça? Je ne suis rien, rien qu'une âme incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps._

 _ **Je suis un soldat**_

 _ **Qu'on a désarmé  
**_

 _Enfant, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre. Même maintenant, je refuse le combat. Je risque peut-être nos vies à m'obstiner de la sorte…_

 _Souvent, j'entends la voix de Yami résonner dans ma tête._

 _ **Désormais si seul  
Qui peut m'aider?  
**_

 _Il suffit d'une seconde pour qu'il prenne ma place._

 _ **Je me moque, moque**_

 _ **Moque, moque**_

 _Hyoga et les autres m'ont apprit qu'ils savent me reconnaître de mon frère parce que mes cheveux deviennent rouge pâle._

 _ **Moque des gens  
Qui tendent la main **_

_**Mais ne comprennent pas  
**_

 _Saga souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, Kanon était empli de haine envers son frère et l'ancien Grand Pope. Il n'avait pas supporté de rester dans l'ombre de son aîné, alors qu'il pensait qu'il méritait de devenir un Dieu si lui et Saga tuaient Athéna alors qu'elle était bébé._

 _ **Je n'entends que le silence  
Je ne sens que leur absence  
**_

 _Mon cœur me fait mal, ma vue est floue à cause des larmes, mais je continue de jouer…IL LE FAUT!_

 _ **Sourire,**_

 _ **Me sentir  
**_

 _Je ne sais plus comment on sourit, comment on sourit vraiment!_

 _L'effet que ça procure…_

 _ **Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir  
**_

 _Je ne ressens que de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et de la colère à mon encontre._

 _ **J'ai envie de m'enfuir  
Là où tu pourras m'emporter  
**_

 _Je parle de souvenir, mais lequel? Celui d'une période où j'ignorais que la cruauté n'avait pas de limite chez les grandes personnes? Celui d'une époque, fort lointaine, où Akina et moi vivions auprès de notre mère, insouciants de la séparation imminente?_

 _ **M'aider à écrire à une autre histoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
**_

 _Cette même séparation brutale qui a brisé le cœur de notre mère._

 _ **Je n'pourrais plus attendre  
**_

 _Si jamais j'acceptais "d'offrir" mon corps à Yami, qu'adviendra-t-il de mon âme?_

 _ **Si mes larmes…  
Coulent comme des perles  
Coulent comme ma peine  
**_

 _Ira-t-elle rejoindre Maman au Paradis?_

 _Ou ira-t-elle dans l'une des Prisons des Enfers?_

 _ **Et tombent, tombent**_

 _ **Tombent**_

 _Pourtant, je ne souhaite pas faire de peine à mes amis, à ma Déesse, ni à Nee-san._

 _ **Comme je tombe**_

 _Je cache à mes amis, à Grande sœur et à Athéna mes peines, mes souffrances silencieuses, mes cauchemars._

 _ **Coulent comme la pluie  
Sous laquelle je me perds  
**_

 _Après que la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès se soit achevée sur la victoire de Saori, Yami m'a rendu mon corps._

 _La joie et le bonheur que j'avais ressenti en reconnaissant mes amis étaient grands, je me rappelle que j'en avais pleuré de joie._

 _ **Comme dans un rêve  
**_

 _Mais très vite je me suis rendu compte que nous étions à l'hôpital._

 _J'avais voulu leur demander pourquoi nous étions hospitalisés, mais j'ai gardé le silence._

 _ **Sourire**_

 _ **Me sentir  
**_

 _J'avais le pressentiment que si j'ouvrais la bouche pour leurs demander des réponses à mes questions, ils ne me croiraient pas._

 _ **Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir  
**_

 _J'ai prétendu savoir ce qui s'était passé durant les 7 mois depuis mon retour au Japon._

 _ **J'ai envie de m'enfuir  
Là où tu pourras m'emporter  
**_

 _J'ai menti. Après la mort d'Esmeralda, je ne me rappelle de rien. Que m'est-il arrivé durant 2 ans et 7 mois?_

 _ **M'aider à écrire à une autre histoire  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
**_

 _En jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche, j'avais vu l'armure du Phénix…Ainsi j'étais devenu le Chevalier du Phénix._

 _ **Mais je n'pourrais plus attendre  
**_

 _Un sourire d'ironie amère étire mes lèvres. Moi ou Yami?_

 _Lequel d'entre nous est le vrai Chevalier du Phénix?_

 _ **Si mes larmes tombent  
Si mes larmes tombent  
**_

 _Certainement pas moi, le faible, le non-violent, le pleurnichard…_

 _ **Si mes larmes tombent**_

 _Lorsque j'eus terminé de chanter, je porte mes mains à mon visage, pleurant comme jamais je n'ai pleuré. Tristesse, désespoir, culpabilité,…_

 _Tous ces sentiments m'étouffent._

 _J'étouffe…_

 _Depuis peu, je suis sujet aux crises de ventilation, mais comme Yami prend mon corps les ¾ du temps, il l'ignore, ainsi que les autres…_

 _Combien de temps dura la crise? Une minute? Une heure? Je l'ignore, mais alors que j'allais perdre connaissance une voix m'aida. Incapable de reconnaître la voix, je lui obéis néanmoins._

-Inspire…chuchote la voix, alors qu'un bras me soutient. Expire…

 _L'autre main de la voix me donna un sac en plastique que je pris, la voix m'expliqua le pourquoi j'en aurais besoin._

-Inspire…Expire…

 _Une fois ma crise passée, je perds connaissance sans voir vu le visage de mon sauveur…_

 _Mais j'étais certain que ce n'était pas Akina ou l'un de mes amis avec qui Yami a combattu...  
_

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous prie de m'excuser du retard, en espérant que ce troisième chapitre vous a plut! Je vous demande de ne pas oublier de laisser quelques rewiens pour montrer que vous avez aimé, s'il vous plait, tout en vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!***

 ***Ps: Je voudrais changer un peu l'image qu'on a de Shun a toujours être avec Hyoga (j'adore ce couple, je vous rassure)! Je suis prenante, je pèserai le pour et le contre du personnage que vous aurez choisi pour qu'il vive une belle histoire d'Amour avec notre beau petit Ange! En vous remerciant infiniment!***

 ***Ps n°2: Pour les gens qui aiment le prénom de Yami par rapport à Yu-Gi-Oh, je tiens à vous préciser que j'avais pas d'idées pour trouver un nom qui sonnerai un peu terrifiant pour le jumeau de Shun, bien que son véritable nom soit Madoka (qui est un prénom mixte et qui signifie ''Rond, cercle'') et pas Yami!***


End file.
